Blind Sight
by Kymest
Summary: With the help of the Uchiha family, a blind girl becomes a ninja. But what happens when Itachi kills the clan? Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

KONOHA

I've been blind since I was five years old. Orochimaru had experimented on my eyes, testing out his new jutsu to give me night vision or something like that.

Yeah. I'm an experiment. But that was the first and last test they would ever do to me, because I escaped that day. Don't even ask me how. I was out of my mind for even thinking of escaping. But somehow a blind five year old girl managed to escape one of Orochimaru's hideouts. I guess they underestimated me. Or didn't care.

When I said it was stupid to think of escaping one of his hideouts, it was even stupider to not plan what you were going to do _after_ you escaped one of his hideouts- especially when the Third Shinobi War just ended.

I had no idea if it was day or night. I was starving. And cold. My feet hurt because I was walking for days on end.

And then I bumped into something hard, causing me to fall on my butt.

"Ouch!" I said, slowly getting up.

"Miss, are you all right?" I heard someone say. No, I didn't bump into a person, I bumped into a gate. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and i cringed away. I looked up at where I thought the guy's face was.

"Are you blind?" I heard another voice say. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. I shook my head. No one had named me, at least, not one I remember.

"Do you think we should take her to the hokage?" the other asked him.

"Yes." he said.

"Hey, come on. We'll take you to the Hokage." What other choice did I have? I followed the sound of their footsteps until we got to some stairs- which I tripped over, by the way.

When we got to the top of the steps, they both stopped and I bumped into one of them. I would have fallen back down the steps if he didn't catch me.

"Kotetsu, Izumo. Who's that?" Someone asked.

"Hokage-sama. We found this girl outside the village. Well, actually she bumped into the gates. She's blind and doesn't know her own name. What should we do with her?" Kotetsu asked.

"How old are you?" the Hokage asked.

"F-five." I answered.

"Where did you live before you came here?" He asked.

"I-I don't really know." I lied. something told me that if I told them that I was at one of Orochimaru's hideouts they wouldn't trust me.

"Do you want to become a ninja?" the Hokage asked.

"A ninja? She's _blind!" Kotetsu argued._

_"She can go to the academy. But right now she needs someplace to stay. Maybe the Hyuugas. Or the Uchihas. Who would be better?" _

_"Hyuugas." Kotetsu and Izumo both said at the same time._

_"Uchihas it is." the Hokage said._

_"What?" they both asked._

_"I know you guys are bad at choosing. So I chose the opposite of what you chose. Now show her to the Uchiha compound. Tell them she has to stay with them until further notice." he said._

_"Okay." they both said and escorted me out._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE UCHIHAS

After almost falling down the stairs, Izumo and Kotetsu took my hand and led me to the compound.

"What? Who's this?" A woman's voice asked.

"She doesn't have a name, but the hokage said that the Uchihas have to give her a home." Izumo said.

"Give her a home? But why?" A man's voice asked.

"We found her at the gates. She bumped into them. She's blind."

"Do you even know anything about her? What if she's a spy?" The man's voice asked.

"She's a blind five year old girl. She's not a spy." Izumo said.

"And the Uchihas were picked for this?" the man asked.

"By the Hokage him self." Kotetsu grumbled.

"Then I guess we can't say no." the man said.

"He said that she will go to the academy to become a ninja." Kotetsu said.

"Well she can't become a ninja if she can't see. So we'll just have to teach her to see." he said.

"Okay, you do that. We need to leave, Izumo." Kotetsu said.

"Right." Izumo said. I heard the door open and shut.

"So you're blind, are you?" the man asked. I nodded.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Well then, you can call me Fugaku." he said.

"And I'm Mikoto." the woman said. "This is Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is six and Sasuke is almost one."

"Hello." a boy said. He must have been Itachi.

"Hi." I said.

"So you don't have a name?" he asked. I shook my head. "We should give you one. How about Yuki? It means snow." I grinned and nodded my head vigorously.

"And you don't have a last name, either?" he asked. I shook my head again.

"How about Uchiha?" Mikoto suggested. She sounded pleased. I smiled and said "Okay."

"Here, I'll show you to the guest room." she said. "Follow me." so I followed her and managed not to bump into anything.

"We'll start your training immediately." Fugaku said. So we did. We found out that my chakra nature was earth so I would be able to see with my chakra.

"Yuki, Try to predict my movements." Fugaku said. Well I tried to but I ended up getting thrown back with a kick.

"Try to _see_ with your chakra. _Feel what's around you." he said. I tried doing it. I could almost sense his leg coming at me. I dodged, but his fist still collided with me. I'd most definitely have bruises in the morning, but oh well._

_After about three hours of training, Mikoto interrupted and said that she enrolled me into the academy. I'd start tomorrow._

_"You are in Itachi's class, Yuki." she told me. _

_"Okay." I said. Itachi was off someplace- training by himself._

_"That's enough for today. It's getting dark. You may go." Fugaku said._

_"Okay." I said and went back into the house, using my almost perfected new vision type to not bump into anything. Even though I couldn't see what things look like, I could see where they were- as long as they were connected to the ground. But it wasn't actually complete yet, so it was a bit blurry or sometimes I wouldn't be able to see an object at all and I'd trip over it or knock into it._

_Anyway, I'd be going to the academy tomorrow. It's kind of unnerving. But I can't say I'm not anxious. Because I am._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE ACADEMY

"Yuki, wake up. You have to go to the academy today." I heard Mikoto say.

"Okay." I said, getting out of my bed.

"I packed you a lunch." she said.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Yuki." She said. "Now come on. Itachi is already awake and waiting for you."

So me and Itachi headed out the door.

"So what do you do at the academy?" I asked him.

"Nothing interesting. They give you boring lectures and you take exams. But I can't complain if I'm ever going to become a great ninja." he said. "I'm actually top of my class!"

"That's great!" I said, grinning. "I hope I'm as good as you."

The rest of the walk was in silence. When we got there I only felt one other presence.

"You must be Yuki Uchiha." the man said. "I'm Kyosuke Takumi. You will call me Kyosuke-sensei."

"Okay, Kyosuke-sensei." I said.

"I know about your blindness and I'm not going to go easier on you." he said.

"I understand." I said.

"Good. Now go sit down." he said. So me and Itachi sat down beside eachother. Soon enough, more people showed up. I was getting weird stares- even though I was unaware of it.

"We have a new student. Yuki Uchiha, stand up." Kyosuke-sensei said. I shyly stood up. "She will be joining our class, so I want you all to be nice to her. Got it?"

"Yes, Kyosuke-sensei." the class said.

"Good." He said and I sat down. Then he started talking about chakra control. It _was_ boring but I was poised on listening. When it was over, me and Itachi walked home.

After a few days, I completely perfected my vision type. I could feel where everything was. It's not at all like seeing the whole object, though. It was almost like I could feel pulsations through objects, showing me their position and outline.

A year after that, Itachi graduated from the academy.

"It's okay, Yuki. Soon you'll graduate, too." Itachi told me when he saw my sad face.

"Thanks, Itachi-san. But I'll never be as good as you." I told him.

"Never say never." he said. I smiled and gave him a hug. Soon after that, he mastered the sharingan.

Three years after that, I graduated. I can't say I was top of the class, but i was close to it. I got put on a team with Mizu Jin and Kamin Takuma. My sensei was Kinji Montoya. We went on a bunch of D-rank missions.

By that time, Itachi had already made it to chuunin. He was always a step in head of me. It was uncanny. Okay, maybe not _uncanny_, but you get what I mean. He was my motivations to work harder.

When Itachi became an ANBU captain at the age of 13, I was a chuunin, he was barely ever home. When he was here, he would always act strangely. Sasuke had just started going to the academy at that time, also. he would always ask Itachi to help him train but Itachi would always say that he was busy. But he wasn't busy. I knew he wasn't busy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THE UCHIHA CLAN MASSACRE

"Hey, Yuki?" Itachi said. He had just gotten home from a mission.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know what would look cool?" he asked.

"No... what?" I asked curiously. He held something up. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Here. Turn around." So I did. He tied something in front of my eyes.

"Perfect." he said, backing up.

"A blindfold?" I asked.

"Kind of. I mean, if you can't see, why show your eyes? Anyway, they're too beautiful to let other people see." he said. He must have been smirking when I blushed like a million shades of red.

"Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What color are my eyes?"

"They're a light grey color, why?"

"It's just that... before I went blind, they were purple."

"Just like your hair." he said, teasingly. "So how did you become blind, anyway?"

"I-I looked into the sun for too long." I made up a quick lie. I'm pretty sure he saw through it, but he didn't question any further. Instead he asked me "Yuki, would you still care about me- no matter what I did?"

"Well, sure, Itachi. You're my best friend." I said. This made him smile- even if I didn't see. Little did I know that he would kill his clan that night. I slep through all the bloodcurdling screams. Not until my door slammed open did I wake up.

"W-what?" I asked, sitting up in my bed. Who would have slammed my door open?

"Yuki..." It was Itachi's voice.

"Itachi? What's going on?" I asked.

"I killed everybody." He said.

"Killed... everybody?" I asked, confused-even though it was obvoius.

"Yes. Now I'm going off to the Akatsuki. Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled angrily. "You kiled the clan? And now you're asking me to come with you to the Akatsuki?"

"I guess that's a no." He said a bit wearily.

"And what about Sasuke? Did you kill him, too? And your parents?" I yelled.

"Yes, I killed my parents. But I spared Sasuke." Itachi said.

"And you're going to kill me now, since I declined your offer? Is that it?" I yelled.

"I couldn't kill you, Yuki. Not even if I wanted to." he said. I felt him getting closer to me.

"I'm sorry. For everything." he said and kissed my forehead. Then his presence vanished completely. I ran out of the room and around the compound house shouting "Sasuke!" Itachi had left him alive. But why? If he could kill his parents, why not his brother?

After feeling a bunch of people laying on the ground, dead, I felt tears cascading down my cheeks. And soon enough I heard someone else's soft cries. It must have been Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and ran over to him. He was laying on the ground, curled up in a ball. I felt two other people laying a few meters from us. Why did Itachi do this?

I held Sasuke in my arms, comforting him.

"Yuki! H-he killed them!" Sasuke said through is cries.

"I know." I said softly.

Later that night, someone found us, alive. Word got out quickly. The scene was investigated. IT didn't take too long for them to find out it was Itachi who murdered everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A MISSION?

After that, Sasuke and me still stayed in the compound. We never really acknowledged each other's presence. He's gotten different. He's more cold and distant. He's condemned himself in solitaire. One day, I actually spoke to him.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"What is it?" he said.

"Do you know _why_ Itachi killed the clan that day?" I asked. That question has been bugging me for years (I'm 17). Also a few others, like 'who are (or were) my parents?' and 'how did I end up in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, anyway?'. Things Sasuke wouldn't know.

After slight hesitation, Sasuke answered.

"It was to test his power. That's all. He killed the entire clan just to test his power!" his voice was raising.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Yeah." he said. Then I went out to do some training by myself. I hated training with my team because Kamin would always tell me that someone blind can't become a ninja. Mizu would always hit him after that, but I think he agreed because when we sparred, he would always go easy on me. And then there's my sensei. I think he's sexist. Don't even ask me why. I wasn't really focused on my training, like usual. I was thinking about my parents. Were they dead? Did Orochimaru kill them? I needed answers. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about leaving the village to go and question Orochimaru personally. But taht would just be plain stupid.

I felt someone come up to me.

"Yuki Uchiha?" he asked.

"Uh... yes?" I asked.

"You are to report to the Hokage." he said.

"I'll be right on that." I said. The guy poofed away. I wonder what the hokage wants. Probably a mission.

When i got to his office, I felt three other presences in the room, also.

"Okay, I have a mission for team Montoya. You are to go to Amegakure and retrieve a sacred scroll Yamiko Kamikaze stole. I trust you can get it back?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes." we all said, even though I knew I'd be missing some of the chuunin exams.

"Then go." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

DITCHED

Later I found out that this mission was a trap. After traveling for about three days, my teammates suddenly vanished. Like poofed away. They left me here. And they wouldn't have done that without orders.

So the Hokage sent my team on this mission just to leave me here and die. But why? Did he find out that I was being held at Orochimaru's hideout all those years ago? But surely he would have known it was against my will. Did I do something very bad? I couldn't recall anything. Maybe I was just deadweight. I _was_ blind, after all. But I'm still a good fighter. Except for that I couldn't dodge shuriken or kunai. I wouldn't be able to since them coming. I would be able to feel the person throwing it, but not the actual weapon.

Thinking about these things will drive me insane. And since I'm already out of the village, I might as well find out about my parents. I mean, I couldn't be reported as an S-rank criminal if I was left for dead, could I?

So I started off for Otogakure. It didn't take me too long to find out I had no idea where I was going. I yelled out in frustration.

I couldn't sense anything around me, but I could still feel the hot dry sand in my ninja sandals.

Wait a minute. Sand? Was I in Sunagakure?

Well it _did_ seem like a nice place to ditch someone...

Great. Just great.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

ITACHI

I must have been walking for days. No food. No water. It was just like when I escaped from Orochimaru's hideout. Except it's HOT. I'm dehydrated. And hungry. I don't know where I'm going. Not at all. Why did my life have to be like this? What did I ever do to you, karma?

Soon the hot sand turned into dirt, and then grass.

"Kisame, don't make me kill you." I heard a male's voice say. I didn't feel them coming towards me. Now that I think about it, I couldn't really feel _anything._ No trees. No houses. Nothing. I _must_ be really weak right now.

"Sorry, it's just... who's that?" another asked- probably Kisame. I was heading in their direction from the sound of their voices.

All of a sudden, someone was behind me, pressing a sharp metal object against my throat. A kunai, no doubt. I was in no condition to fight, though, and I knew it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kisame asked from behind me.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I said. I let out a cry when the kunai grazed my throat, letting a bit of blood drip down my neck. Nothing that would kill me. Yet.

"I asked you your name." he said in a darker voice.

"Y-Yuki Uchiha." I said.

"Uchiha? Itachi, is this girl related to you?" Kisame asked. Itachi? He's here?

"No. She's not." Itachi said.

"Yeah... she doesn't look like an Uchiha." Kisame said. "Can I kill her?"

"Kisame, let her go." Itachi said. I felt the kunai lift off my skin.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"That's none of your concern, Itachi." I said venomously. He shoved me into something hard, pressing his arm against my throat so I could barely breath.

"Actually, it is." he said. "I could kill you any second now."

"What about what you said all them years ago, Itachi? 'I couldn't kill you. Not even if I wanted to.'" I said.

"I've changed. But you seem to have kept your word." he said, brushing his finger on the blindfold he gave me. I felt my face heat up. "You've kept it."

"Yeah well, like you said. Why show my eyes if I can't see?" I said.

"You can still come to the Akatsuki with me. I'm sure Leader-sama wouldn't mind." he said.

"No." I told him. "I'm not going with you. Not anywhere."

"You don't have a choice." he said.

"I-I'll fight you." I said, stuttering out of fear.

"You know you're too weak to fight me. You're a wreck. Why are you out here, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you a thing." I yelled. "Now fight me!"

Itachi removed his arm from my neck and backed away. I swiped a punch at him but it was way off because he moved before I even aimed.

"Itachi, can she even see?" Kisame asked. I forgot he was here, but he must not have overheard our conversation, except maybe when I yelled.

"No, she can't." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"She's blind?" he asked.

"Yes, Kisame. I just said that." Itachi said. I ran at their voices and punched again, but they had already moved.

"You're going to fight a blind girl?" Kisame asked.

"Does it look like I'm fighting her?" Itachi asked. He sounded more annoyed by the second. I ran at the voices again, but it was still to no avail. They just kept moving.

"This is pathetic." Kisame whispered.

"Shut up!" I yelled, running at them again. Still nothing. Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck and started to fall. Before I could hit the ground, I felt arms catch me. Then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

AKATSUKI

I woke up in a soft bed. I was wondering where I was, then I remembered what happened earlier. I must have been in the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi must have brought me here after i tould him I didn't want to come.

"Itachi!" I yelled. I still couldn't feel anything around me. I was still too weak. And the Akatsuki didn't seem to be nursing me back to health, either.

When I got no answer, I got out of the bed and went around, trying to find a door. When I finally found it, I opened it.

"Itachi! You jerk!" I yelled out in the hallway.

"What are you yelling for, un?" Someone asked. He sounded tired. "It's two in the morning. And calling Itachi a jerk won't lengthen your life. No matter how much of a jerk he is, un."

"Well where is he?" I yelled. "And who are you?"

"Deidara, un." he said. "And Itachi's probably sleeping, if you didn't already wake him up, un."

"What's all the yelling about?" someone else asked, coming out of a door from what I heard. "Heh. You must be that blind girl Itachi and Kisame brought back."

"What? She's _blind?_" Deidara asked. I felt a slight wind at my face, probably from Deidara waving his hand in front of it.

"Yes, I'm blind." I said, slapping his hand away. "Now Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"_Really?_ Well from what _I _heard, he kicked your ass." another person said. How many people are here?

"Hidan! Don't be rude, un!" Deidara said.

"I'll kill you all!" I yelled.

"Wow! Itachi got a feisty one!" Hidan said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"And a fucking blind girl is going to make me?" he asked dangerously. I felt his breath on my face which meant he was standing right in front of me. That's when I kicked him where the sun don't shine. At least that's where I was aiming for... Some people around me laughed and somone said "She's got nerve." so I must have aimed right.

"I'll fucking kill you for that!" Hidan shouted.

"I don't think so." I heard Itachi's voice say.

"Itachi!" I yelled angrily. "Why did you bring me here? I told you I didn't want to be here!"

"Well to bad." he said, pulling my wrist. "Come on."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

BAD COOKING

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled, not able to get out of his grip. He didn't answer. Soon enough he pushed me down onto a bed.

"Why are you causing trouble _already?_" he asked threateningly.

"I don't have to listen to you." I said.

"I told you this already. I could kill you." he said.

"What if I don't care?" I yelled. "Kill me, Itachi. But you'd be breaking your word."

"Do you really still care about me?" he asked softly.

"No." I said.

"I think you're lying." he said. "Like I said before. You wouldn't have kept this if you didn't care about me. And if you don't care about me, you'd be breaking _your_ word."

"I didn't know you would kill your clan, Itachi! How was I suppose to know that? You were my best friend! And you killed them all! How was I suppose to care for you after all that?" I asked. Honestly, I did still care for him.

"I killed my clan because I had to. It's nothing you'd understand." he said.

"Because you wanted to test your power?" I yelled. "Sasuke told me. You're a fool, Itachi!"

"Shut up, Yuki." he hissed.

"No! I won't! You can't make me!" I yelled, tears falling down my face, even though the blindfold was stopping some of them. Itachi pulled me into a hug, me crying into his chest.

"W-why would you d-do it, Itachi?" I asked him. "Don't you know y-you pretty much ruined Sasuke's life? He's always saying t-that he's an avenger and he can't have emotions. O-or he's going to kill you- no matter what it takes. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"So you_ do _care about me." he said softly.

"Yes, Itachi. I care about you. A lot. But nothing can make up for what you did to your clan. I said.

"I didn't want to do it." he said. "I had to."

"Yeah, what ever." I said, standing up. "Now take me to where the food is."

"Okay, but I warn you. Nobody can cook." he said, guiding me out the door and through many hallways. He sat me down in a chair.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway, un?" Deidara asked. He must have been in the kitchen. "It's Yuki." I told him. "And as soon as I get my strength back, you'll find Itachi's corpse in his room and no sight of me."

"There's no way you can fucking beat Itachi." Hidan said.

"Watch me, jerk." I said.

"You fucking little brat!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, shut up and eat." Itachi said. He placed a bowl in front of me and handed me chopsticks. I dug into what ever it was. The second it hit my taste buds, I spit it out, coughing.

"Are you trying to_ poison_ me? What is this?" I asked.

"Ramen. Do you think you can cook better?" Kisame challenged.

"I'm _blind!_ I can't cook!" I said.

"Well then learn to deal with the bad cooking because none of us can, either." he said.

"Well have you read the directions?" I asked.

"Some of it." he admitted.

"Idiot." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he growled.

"You are an _idiot_." I told him. "Maybe if you read the directions, your cooking wouldn't be half this bad. And trust me. It's bad."

"Yeah, un. It's burnt." Deidara agreed.

"I can believe it." I said. "Now I nominate Deidara to cook."

"WHAT, UN?" he asked.

"And read the directions this time!" I told him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

ESCAPING IS FUTILE

I was right. Reading directions make everything better. Deidara's cooking wasn't _perfect_, but it was still better. And with a little practice he'll be an EXPERT! Okay, maybe not an _expert_, but pretty close to it.

I could also feel my energy coming back to me. I could thankfully feel where things were now.

"Thanks, Deidara!" I said to him.

"You're welcome, un." he said with a silly grin on his face, even though I couldn't see it, he was obviously pleased with himself.

"Itachi's cooking tomorrow!" I said.

"Like hell I am." Itachi said.

"Come on, Itachi! You can cook _without_ directions! I remember you cooking for me!" I said.

"That was five years ago." he said.

"Killjoy." I said.

"Get over it." he said. "I'm going back to bed."

"No, wait! What time is it?' I asked.

"Four in the morning." he said.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"An extra room." he said vaguely. Then he left.

"Okay, anyone want to show me where an extra room might be?" I asked.

"Sure, un. Follow me." Deidara said. So I did. He led me back to the room where I was probably sleeping in before.

"Thanks, Deidara." I said for the second time.

"You're welcome, un." he said.

"Hey, Deidara?"

"Yes, un?"

"You don't seem like the kind of person to be in the Akatsuki. So why are you in it?" I asked.

"Oh, well, the Akatsuki went seeking me out. When I refused to join their organization, Leader-sama made a deal with me. He said that if I could beat Itachi, I could go free. But if I lost, I would have to joining the Akatsuki with no complaints. Obviously, I lost, un." he said.

"That's not fair. If you didn't want to join, you didn't have to." I said.

"I agree, un." he said. "Good night, Yuki.

"Yeah. Good night." I said and he left. I'm breaking out of this place whether Itachi likes it or not. I felt a window close to the bed and went to see if it opened. It didn't. I guess I have to take the hard way- out the front door.

I tried being as quiet as I could going through the halls. When I opened the door, it squeaked a little bit. I ran out as fast as I could, dodging tree after tree. Not even after 30 seconds of doing this did something get in my way, making me fall back onto my butt.

"Look what we have here." an unknown voice said.

"Someone trying to escape." A deeper voice said. I noticed that it was coming from the same person.

"Who are you? I said fiercely.

"Zetsu. Now come back to the Akatsuki or let me have the pleasure of eating you." he said.

"I'll fight you! I'm _not _going back there! Why are you guys keeping me there, anyway?"

"Who knows. Itachi sees great potential in you, but all I see is a weak pathetic blind girl." the deeper voice of him said.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled, running at him.

"I don't think so." he said, hitting my pressure point.

"Escaping is futile." was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

ATTEMPTS TO MURDER

Why was my life like this? I'm so weak. Why do I even exist? Who's ever heard of a blind ninja? Who? Why can't my life be normal? I could have a nice normal life. A husband. A few kids. No worries at all. But I know the world isn't like that. It _wants_ to see me suffer. I don't know what I did wrong to make it want that, though. What did I do wrong?

"Yuki, don't you dare try to escape again." Itachi was saying.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" I yelled. "I told you I don't care! There's nothing in life I value."

"Look, Yuki. You're important to the Akatsuki, okay? So don't go running off again." he said.

"Itachi, you will regret the day that you ever brought me to this stupid organization." I told him darkly.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Yuki." he said, leaving my room.

That night I stuck into his room with a kunai in my hand. The reason why I knew where his room was is because I followed him there once, just for a day like this.

So I slowly opened his door to hear light breathing. I quietly walked up to his bed and placed the kunai to his throat. Before I could press down on it, I felt his hands gripping my wrists, hard, making me yelp in pain and lose grip of the kunai. It didn't fall hard enough to make a scratch on him, though. Just my luck.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Killing you." I said.

"Did you think you could actually kill me?" he asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have even tried, now would I have?" I asked, ticked off. He let me go that time, but the third time I tried to murder him in his sleep, he was angrier than ever. Mostly because I almost killed him that time. It was the same as the first two times, except this time I made a scratch on his throat. My arms were quickly pinned above my hear, against a wall, his body pressed against mine.

"Yuki, I've had enough of you silly little tricks. Does your life mean nothing to you?" he whispered.

"No, it doesn't." I said softly. "Take my life or I'll take it myself." this seemed to get his attention.

"Don't talk that way, Yuki." he said. "You could live a good long life."

"You mean a blind life." I said.

"No, I mean a good life." he said. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened a bit. I tried pulling away but there was a wall behind me. I was going to kick him, but I found myself enjoying it. Maybe even craving it. You know what? Screw it. I'm going with it.

When I kissed him back, I felt him smirk.

"Go back to bed, Yuki." he said when we broke away from each other.

"Fine." I huffed, leaving his room, still heated up by his kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

ESCAPING IS NOT SO FUTILE

"Hey, Yuki-chan!" Deidara yelled to me the next day. "I heard Leader-sama is going to let you join the Akatsuki."

"No." I said.

"But you-"

"I'm not joining this stupid organization. I don't even know why I'm still here. Oh yeah! You people won't let me leave!" I told him.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"Deidara." I warned.

"Fine, un. I won't fight with you. But I warn you to not turn it down when Leader-sama requests you to join." he said.

"Watch me." I said, going to my room.

"So you got a new name, did you?" someone asked. He was sitting on my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked snidely. I was getting sick of new voices.

"So you don't remember me after all." he said in mock offence.

"No. Should I?" I asked.

"Well I _was the one to cause you to go blind." he said._

_"O-Orochimaru?" I asked as my eyes widened._

_"That's right." he said. I quickly turned around to run, but he was already blicking the door. He was fast._

_"Let me pass." I demanded._

_"I don't think so." he said. I threw a punch at him but instead I hit the wall. I let out a cry of pain, clutching my hand. I must have broken it._

_"What do you want from me?" I cried out._

_"I want you. You see, I found this new jutsu I want to try out. But I need to use it on someone blind. So I thought of you." he said._

_"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'd rather stay at this stupid organization!" I said._

_"You don't have much of a choice." he said. I knew I couldn't defeat a sannin all by my self. So I screamed._

_I screamed as loud as I could._

_"You foolish girl!" Orochimaru yelled. He cut my scream short by kicking me into the wall. The impact made me pass out._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

OROCHIMARU'S JUTSU

I woke up strapped to a bed. Not a very comfortable one, either.

"Oh, so you're awake." I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"You know, the Akatsuki really didn't want me to take you. I barely got away." Orochimaru said. "But I'm just too fast for them."

I felt my blindfold being taken off. And then felt Orochimaru doing handsigns.

"Opto-no-jutsu!" He said, his hand setting on my eyes. I immediately felt excruciating pain in my eyes and let out a high pitched scream, tears flowing down my face. I pulled at the straps on my arms and legs, trying to get free, but it was to no avail.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" but I knew there was no way he would stop. I was just one of his experiments. Nothing else. He didn't care how much pain I endured, as long as he gained more power.

After five minutes of this, Orochimaru's hand finally lifted off my eyes, the pain subsiding. I was breathing heavily from all my screams.

"How do you feel?" Orochimaru asked.

"Like I just got stabbed in the eyes 50 times." I retorted.

"You can't see?" he asked.

"Of course I can't see, you ass! I'm blind!" I yelled.

"Don't talk to Lord Orochimaru that way." the other guy said.

"Kabuto, the experiment was a failure. You can kill her now." Orochimaru said.

"What?" I yelled. I know I said I wanted to die a few times. But that was all talk! Just then, the door slammed open.

"Lord Orochimaru! Someone just broke into our hideout and killed at least ten sound ninjas! He's wearing a black robe with red cloud patterns and has blood red eyes."

"Itachi!" I said relieved.

"What? Was there anyone else with him?" Orochimaru asked angrily.

"No, sir." the guy said. Itachi didn't bring backup? That idiot!

"Excellent. Kabuto, come with me." Orochimaru said.

"What about the experiment?" Kabuto asked.

"Slit her throat." Orochimaru said, leaving with the other guy. I felt Kabuto draw near me.

"Please... don't!" I begged.

"You'll die slowly." he said and lightly slid something sharp across my throat then left. Blood automatically poured out of the wound, making it hard for me to breath. I couldn't move, either, because of the straps.

About five minutes later, my body was going cold. I was trying not to scream because that would just shorten my oxygen. I was practically _waiting_ for my death.

And_ please _let it be soon! I can't take much more of this. And I'm suppose to be a ninja. I didn't even die honorably.

I heard the door slam open and felt someone take off the straps around my arms and legs.

"I-Itachi?" I choked out.

"I'm here, Yuki." he said, helping me sit up. Then he lightly touched my throat, making me cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki. This is all my fault." Itachi said.

"No i-it isn't. T-that doesn't even m-m-make any sense. D-don't beat yourself up over-" my body fell limp in Itachi's arms.

"Yuki, please, don't leave me." Itachi said, holding me close.

"I'm sorry." I told him and passed out from blood loss.

I never woke up.


End file.
